Before The Rainbow
by tattered remaints
Summary: Chuckie and Angelica find out Angelica's boyfriend is cheating on her. Will the knowledge of this bring the
1. Findings

_A/N: I just started writing last night, and this is the product. It its my very first full fledged chaptered CA fic. There is PK and TL also, but there not my main focus. Anyway, I hope you like this, and reviews are appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up, they are property of Klasky Cuspo, and Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing them, then putting them back._

_**Chuckie**_

The fourteen year old took the back way out of the Java Lava Cyber Café. 'Why did god invent friends?' he questioned. They only brought problems. Tommy and Phil chose him to dump there problems on. Why him, why not Lil, or Kimmi, they were both good at solving problems.

Maybe because he was the oldest, besides Angelica, and Suzie, but they didn't count. They didn't just start high school this year, and were the oldest one in there small cliché. Anyway, Phil had just confessed his love for Kimmi, and asked Chuckie to pull him a solid, and hook him up with Kimmi. When he first said it his blood wanted to boil. Hello, how dense could Phil be? He was Kimmi's brother! He had to protect her, even if it meant keeping her from their friends. He had calmed down now, and actually thought Phil was a good match for Kimmi. He was better than Z.

Chuckie had to smile to himself though. He couldn't wait until Tommy told Phil about his little crush on a certain twin sister. He felt his back come in contact with the brick wall behind him. He sunk to the concrete below, and hid his nose from the noxious smell coming from the dumpster not three feet away. He wondered how many rotten smoothies were in that dumpster. It was something her could ponder for hours. He wrapped the blue sweater he was wearing closer to his thin body. He hated being so skinny. Everybody called him a wuss.

Chuckie knew he wasn't a wuss, but it didn't stop the teasing. Nicole always wanted to stand up for him, but he wouldn't let her. He just said no. It was obvious she like him just as much as he liked her, but he could never work up the courage to ask her out. Besides he had fears he was square. Everyone always acted like it was a big deal to be square, but he had never had a girl friend, so he had no prior experience. To his knowledge Nicole had no boyfriends; so maybe, just maybe they were in the same boat. He had that hope to cling to. What he really needed, or at least Chuckie thought so, was somebody to talk to. Somebody older, and wiser, somebody nice, but still had what it takes to solve problems.

The closes person he could think of, but that person was in Paris being a model. Suzie Carmichael had given up singing for the glamorous life of a model. That dream started two years ago, and she was instantly accepted.

He sighed, and sat up instantly alert as footsteps were heard. He stood up, and dusted off his jeans. He didn't want to appear like a hobo. At that he had to smile. Last year a woman on the street had mistaken him for a homeless body. Everybody thought it was hilarious. Angelica Pickles was the culprit. "What do you want Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Hello to you to Finster." Angelica retorted. Chuckie smiled," What do you want Angelica?" He repeated the question. It was their typical conversation when he served her inside the Java Lava, only they didn't speak in public. Their relationship was businessman to customer, nothing more, the only other relation to him she had was the fact he was best friend to Tommy Pickles, Angelica's cousin. He stepped up against the wall; it was nice having something to support him. "Look Finster if you must know I'm hiding!" she proclaimed.

He wondered who she could be hiding from. There where a number of possibilities, in fact they could be endless. "Who," he asked. He had to be cautious when dealing with Angelica. She was dangerous territory, and very new to him. In all the years they had known each other there were no actual conversations. It was just sarcastic remarks, and retorts.

"If you must know, I'm hiding from Sean." It was a well known fact that the two were dating. Why would she be hiding from her own boyfriend? That was odd even for Angelica. Angelica loved the fact she was going out with Sean. In fact she probably loved that fact more than she loved him. He wanted to know more, but knew better than to say anything at all. He once heard from his dad, or some other figure of importance: The best words you say are the ones never spoken. That was a good quote for right now at least.

"Okay, if you're just going to be stupid and stand there I'll go ahead and explain." Angelica started. He chuckled on the inside, in was nice how Angelica just put her trust in him. "You see, he's suffocating me." Chuckie just stood there, dumbfounded (1). "What do you mean he's suffocating you?" Chuckie said calmly. He didn't want to explode, but he didn't want to keep his confusion inside. It was building up, like a climax in a good book.

"Well I mean I need my time alone. Me time, time to go to the mall with friends, and stuff like that Finster." He thought for a minute Angelica was being nice, but he thought to soon. "Why else would I be hiding behind a stupid dumpster talking to you of all people about my feelings?" He simply shook his head. "If it would make you feel better I'll take you to the movies where you could hide." He quickly covered his hand with his mouth. How could he let that slip? They would just be going as friend's right? She had a boyfriend and he had Nicole, he didn't really know what she was yet, but they were tight.

"I would like that." Her response confused him. Why was she being nice all of a sudden? It was strange. Maybe she just wanted a friend right now. He walked off, and she followed, almost like a lost and confused puppy. He felt almost sorry for her. Here she was about to turn fifteen, and she needed a friend so bad; she turned to him, her complete opposite.

The walk to the theater was silent. It wasn't extremely far from the Java Lava, but it was still quite a ways, a half a mile at the most. Their footsteps echoed, and a few people waved at Angelica, and she waved back. Other than that it was uneventful, or at least Chuckie and Angelica thought so. The climbed wearily to the ticket booth. Before Chuckie could speak Angelica took over. "Two tickets to Guess Who." Chuckie glanced at the show times. It started in a half an hour.

He found it funny she chose him to take her to a romantic comedy. He pulled out his wallet, and gave the guy a twenty. Have a job helped a lot. He was ever thankful he worked in his dad's coffee shop. "Since you bought the tickets I'll get the snacks." She stalked off to stand in line, and he couldn't shrug off this nagging feeling he was seeing a different Angelica, one nobody knew. He touched his teeth. He had been doing that a lot lately. Since the braces were gone, it was a completely different feeling. She came back over to him, carrying large popcorn and two drinks. "You take the popcorn." She gasped, as it was about to fall. He simply picked it up and popped a few kernels in his mouth.

They made there way into the dark theatre and sat in the back. All was going well until all hell broke loose. Chuckie saw it first then Angelica. Sean walked in holding Samantha Shane's hand. The couple moved toward the front oblivious to Chuckie and Angelica. Before sitting down Samantha gave Sean a quick peck on the lips.

Chuckie found himself outraged. He wished he could go beat the crap out of Sean, doing that to Angelica. If he ever had a girlfriend he would never do that to her. Angelica grabbed his arm. She was close to tears, that was obvious. "Let's go back to the Java lava, Chuckie." She asked solemnly. He simply nodded; there was nothing more to do. He followed her out, afraid to do anything more than just follow.

A large crowed was out side the small humble coffee shop as the pair approached. "Management coming thru!" Chuckie hollered into the large mob. Everyone looked at him and he pulled Angelica to the door to see what all the uproar was about. Chuckie simply had to smile. Suzie Carmichael was sitting on one of the stools talking to Tommy, Phil and Lil. Kimmi was simply standing behind the counter listening. Something was on her mind.

Chuckie used his master key to unlock the door. He nodded to Angelica and she came in also, then he pulled the blinds shut on all the windows. Chuckie glanced around at all the customers to make sure no hidden press was around, then again you could never be sure." Suzie!" He called and then jogged over to give her a hug. His problem solver was back! "I have to talk to you," he whispered, and she nodded. "Whoa Chuckie, its good to see you too." The famed model smiled. "So how was Paris?" Lil gushed. She had been dying to go, and was never told she had been, except for once, and she didn't believe it. "It was awesome you guys! The food was exquisite, and everybody was so nice. It makes me wonder why I've never been there before, I speak French fluently." Chuckie noticed Phil's mischievous smile, he was about to try something. "Group hug!" came the call from none other than Phillip Deville. "C'mon Kimmi, you too Dil." Dil shook her head, but Kimmi came over almost joyously. Chuckie shook his head, he couldn't believe Phil did all that just to be close to Kimmi.

Everyone broke apart, and Chuckie went to the back, Suzie was already over there, and Kimmi switched the closed sign on the door back to open. "Suzie I'm having problems. Since you've left us for bigger and better I have nobody to help me solve other peoples problems. I always had you, and it wasn't such a big burden, now I'm realizing the extent of it." His friend put her hand on his shoulder. "If you get to worn out here's my cell phone number. You can call me anytime, and I'll try my best to help." That was it. His problems would never go away now. Suzie left out the back way, saying she had to get home, and see her relatives. Chuckie shrank against the wall, and took notice to the restroom door. It was never closed. Except that one time not long ago when Kimmi snuck out to see Z.

He went over and knocked. "Go away," came the muffled reply. "Angelica, I'm sorry about what we saw, but can't you just break up with him, and move on?" He could tell he went too far," Finster get away from the door, before I am forced to use force." That last part didn't make sense, but he got the big picture. He went back to the main room and the paparazzi was everywhere. He didn't know Suzie was that famous? A man cornered him," Is it true Suzie Carmichael was just in this coffee shop not ten minutes ago?" What kind of question was that? "Yes," Chuckie answered, his voice showing not emotion.

"Are you a friend of hers?" The reporter asked. "No comment." He said plainly walking away. His fifteen minutes of fame were up.

"Hey Tommy, I'm off can we go for a walk?" Chuckie walked up behind his best friend, needing somebody to confide in. Tommy nodded, and drew his gaze away from Lil. "I'll be back later guys, lets go Chuck." The two walked out of the humble shop. "So uh what did you want to talk about Chuckie?" Tommy asked as they took off down the road, going the same way he and Angelica; he found that ironic. "Well I was at the movies with a mutual friend." He kept her name to himself. He didn't want a lot of questions. "And we were going as friends because she, er um it was in a bad mood, and we saw its potential other with somebody besides it, and the other, and the others other kissed. So now I'm really confused." Chuckie watched his friend as Tommy pondered what just happened.

"It would help me if you told me who the person is." He challenged. "Well um, its Angelica." Chuckie said looking at the ground. His foot was absentmindedly pawing at it. "ANGELICA!" Tommy practically screamed in his ear. "As in my cousin Angelica. Who did you two see Sean with. Sean's like in love with her, why would he be with somebody else." A million questions came at Chuckie's face, almost at once. That was why he didn't tell Tommy it was Angelica in the first place.

Chuckie shook his head. "Tommy calm down. Lets go to the park over there, and I'll explain." The pair walked over to an empty bench of the near by Willacy Park. Chuckie quickly explained the whole situation to Tommy of how Angelica found him next to the dumpster, and the events that followed.

Tommy followed the story, and he seemed interested in Chuckie's tale. "Hmm, something fishy is going on, and we have to find out what it is." Tommy stated, after momentarily pondering what could be going on with his cousin.

_A/N: okay I'm ending it here. Tell me what you think. I'm a review whore, and I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Tori. _


	2. Date!

_A/N: I just thought I might add that the title for this came from a quote I heard once that went along these lines: Before the rainbow comes, a storm must pass. Or something like that. I thank all of you who reviewed. Ya'll are my motivation. Peace! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up, they are property of Klasky Cuspo, and Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing them, and then putting them back._

_**Angelica**_

There was a lot of tension in her small bedroom. She knew. Half of it was coming from none other than herself. She had called Chuckie Finster over, because she was extremely distraught over what she had seen yesterday afternoon.

"Well," Chuckie started. He was sitting on her bed, and unconsciously rubbing the fabric. It in an odd way it was comforting. She paced nervously in front of him, with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes glued to the floor. "Well," he questioned again. That was it. "I just don't know what to do! I mean I thought we were happy. I mean, its not like I did anything wrong. I did everything by the book. I was loving, I was kind, I was everything he wanted me to be, and I for once didn't rebel." Angelica couldn't believe she just poured her heart out to Finster of all people, but he was the one who witnessed what her own eyes saw.

"Angelica, all I can say is maybe you misplaced a note that broke up with you. Has Sean been acting strange, lately?" Chuckie asked, managing to keep his wits about him. One of them was hysterical, that was enough. She finally stopped with his questions. That seemed to slow her down, make her brain work. "No," She spoke after about a five minute pause. "He was acting normal all week. Chuckie I think you should leave now, I need time to think."

_**Chuckie**_

He walked out of Angelica Pickle's house with a frown on his face. Angelica was confusing. "Hey Chuckie," the familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Nicole," He walked over to his pretty brunette friend. He was surprised at how easily this one girl could make his heart pound, but he still had all his courage, except when it came to asking her out.

"Hey um Chuckie, I feel kind of awkward asking you this, but would you go with me to Insurant this weekend?" He thought about it, Insurant, the local amusement park was known for its terrifying rides, and great food court. "You mean like a date?" He questioned. This was all new water to him, and he didn't want to go overboard. She giggled, then blushed, somewhat like he'd seen Kimmi do around Phil. "Well of course silly. I wouldn't pay $25 a ticket if it wasn't a date." She pulled a pen out of her purse. After quickly grabbing his hand she scribbled something down. "It's my address. Pick me up at around 1:00pm. Oh, and its tomorrow." He nodded. Sunday afternoon alone with Nicole, that was too good to be true. It was an awful day, but it just seemed to disappear. Chuckie Finster walked home on the clouds.

"Kimmi!" He called up the stairs. "What do you want, I'm doing homework." Chuckie smirked. "Talking to Phil on the instant messenger is NOT homework." He shouted back, before jogging up the stairs himself. His hand, never leaving the mahogany rail, being afraid of heights never leaves you. He came across Kimmi Finster's door, and took a moment to examine all the posters. The Sulky Boy's, Emica, Simple Plan, AC/DC, and many more decorated the door to where you couldn't see the white anymore. He pushed open the door, and she was of course on the computer. "Homework I see." Chuckie stated, examining all the different posters in Kimmi's room also. He didn't realize she had so many.

"So what if Phil and I were having a conversation." He smiled to himself. She was so oblivious to the fact that Phil liked her. "Kimmi I'm going to do you a favor, and tell you a secret. It's my advice you use this knowledge to you advantage." He finally had her attention. "Well what's the secret!" She pushed. "Phil likes you." He said it fast hoping she didn't pay attention. "You've got to be shittin me!" she gasped. "No, I'm not shitting you. He wanted me to help him go out with you, but if you like him as much as your diary says you will ask him out yourself." Her face was red with anger. "You, you, YOU READ MY DIARY!" she screeched, and Chuckie took off running down the hall. "I forgot to mention that part." He called. Behind the safety of his door Chuckie quickly locked it, and grabbed the phone.

"Hey," came the groggy voice on the other end.

"Tommy, did you just wake up? It's like one in the afternoon." He shook his head. He didn't really understand how people could sleep so late in the afternoon.

"So," came the defensive retort. "Anyway what did you want?"

"I just wanted to call to say tomorrow I will be unreachable!" Chuckie could barely hide the excitement in his voice.

"That's nice," Tommy yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Don't you want to know why?" Chuckie pushed.

"No, actually I want to study the insides of my eyelids, but so you'll shut up. Why will you be unreachable?" Tommy barely mumbled.

"Well I'm going on a date with Nicole." Chuckie stated smiling.

"You're joking right? Its April fools or something." Tommy asked, suddenly awake.

"Nope, she asked me as I was leaving Angelica's house." Chuckie said, and then regretted it.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AT ANGELICA'S HOUSE?" Tommy shouted into the phone.

"I got to go." Chuckie called, and pushed a button.

He felt sorry for Tommy, with him being kept in the dark. He wanted to tell Tommy that he and Angelica were trying to find a way for her to break it off with Sean, without getting to emotional. Alas that task seemed impossible.

He fell back onto his bed, and caught himself drifting off to sleep, and when he finally did a weird dream followed.

"_Chuckie," Cooed the blonde girl. She was sitting on her bed smiling at him. She reached out and touched his cheek, running her finger down his jaw line._

_He shook his head, what were these feelings, sure Angelica was attractive, but he liked Nicole. "No Angelica, WE CAN'T," he said turning around, but she was there as well. "C'mon Chuckie you know you like me." She said it in such an innocent voice that for an instant he forgot she was his childhood tormentor._

He awoke out of his dream land, confused by the strange events in the dream. He checked his clock. 9:32AM. He had slept all night and day, no wonder he was hungry. He wondered if he could ask Kimmi about the strange dream, but she was probably still mad about the diary thing; he couldn't help it though, he was curious. He made his way down the stairs, only to find Tommy waiting for him. "Hey Chuck, can we talk?" Chuckie nodded," After I get breakfast though." He made his way into the kitchen, followed by Tommy.

"So what did you want to talk about T?" Chuckie questioned as he searched through the pantry for some sort of breakfast cereal. "I was just wondering why you've been spending so much time with Angelica. I mean you went to the movies with her the day before yesterday, and yesterday you were at her house. So I was wondering if there was something going on between you two?" Tommy questioned.

Chuckie had to smile; Tommy was so oblivious to the truth. He only liked Angelica as a friend, nothing more, nothing less, except he had a doubt, mainly because of the strange dream, but then again dreams were dreams.

"You hungry?" Came the reply as, Chuckie grabbed milk and poured it into a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "No, I just wanted to ask you that question." Tommy leaned against the wall. "No, were just friends, and I'm trying to help her solve a problem." That was all Chuckie said. Angelica had sworn him to secrecy.

"So, do you still like Lil?" Chuckie questioned. He moved his bowl over to the small breakfast nook, and Tommy took a seat across from him. "Yea," came the soft reply," I'm thinking of asking her to go to the movies with me." Chuckie smiled, Tommy was always so brave, but when it came to Lil, his courage faltered, and he was actually scared. "Don't worry Tommy I'm sure she likes you too." It was all Chuckie could offer. He finished up the bowl of breakfast cereal, and checked the clock. It was about 9:41, time was moving slow.

Chuckie and Tommy walked out the front door together. "So are you going to Nicole's? We could go to my house and hang for a while." Tommy suggested, while Chuck glanced up and down the street. "Nah, I think I'll just start walking toward Nicole's." Chuckie said walking down the sidewalk. Chuckie walked along the sidewalk humming to himself, but something caught his eye. He honestly couldn't believe what he saw. Sean had the nerve to take Samantha out again, they were walking hand in hand up the sidewalk, not far ahead of Chuckie.

"Hey, Sean, can I talk to you for a second?" Chuckie questioned. It would probably end up being a mistake.

"Uh Sure." In all his football glory, Sean really didn't realize how stupid he was.

"Um, in private." He said looking at Samantha.

"Okay lets go over here, um, Chuckie, yea." He couldn't even remember Chuck's name, how sad. Or at least Chuckie thought so.

"Look, a mutual friend saw you and Samantha at the movies yesterday, and they told Angelica." Chuckie said, eyeing Samantha suspiciously.

"Who the fuck told, or who saw," Sean demanded, and he grabbed the front of Chuckie's shirt.

"Look I don't know, she called me this morning crying about it, and she told me what she heard." Chuckie quickly lied. He had to make himself seem like the good guy here.

"Look thanks for telling me she knows I guess I'll butter her up or something later." Sean said starting off towards Samantha again.

Chuckie shook his head, it was going to be hard to tell Angelica that news.

_A/N: Okay I'm cutting off here, I hope you like it. Tori._

_Reviews:_

**Psycho: Thanks for the review!**

**Broken-SilverWings: I love C/A too, and I hope you continue to like my story.**

**Digital Damita- I agree!**

**acosta pérez josé Ramiro- I think TL are the most popular couple, but CA is popular too.**

**Acepilot6: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you continue too, by the way, nice work with _In The End. _I liked it.**

**Chuckangie: I'm honered that one of the best CA writers on the site liked my story.**

**alisha marie: Thanks!**

**lil-wolfgirl: I'm glad you like it.**

"


End file.
